1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a navigation device which guides a user on the basis of communication with a navigation server, and a navigation server which supports the guiding of the user via the navigation device, on the basis of communication with the navigation device, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a technique of searching for a support route corresponding to a searching condition by a navigation device, and outputting information representing a part of the support route (points such as an intersection) (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-155035). Further, there has been proposed a technique of searching for a support route by a navigation server receiving a request from a navigation device, and transmitting the support route information to the navigation device (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-055682).
However, in the case where a navigation route diverges from the support route, even though the navigation route is set based on information representing a part of the support route by the navigation device, there is a possibility that the meaning of the navigation server's support with respect to the guiding of the user becomes sparse. On the other hand, it is conceivable to increase the amount of communicating information between the navigation server and the navigation device in order to bring the navigation route closer to the support route. However, there is a possibility that the setting of the navigation route is delayed from increase in the communicating time, and also the communication cost is increased.